Commercially available painting products for industrial and/or residential use are commonplace in modern society. A painting project using conventional products requires the simultaneous balancing and manipulating of paint buckets, paint trays, rollers, brushes, and clean-up rags. Failing to effectively manage the use of these multiple items may result in inefficiency, increased labor costs, or an inferior painting project.
Paint buckets or trays are known in the art and may be useful for some applications where larger volumes of paint are required. However, these items are not necessarily appropriate for use with smaller brushes or rollers (e.g., 4.5 inch rollers) and smaller volumes of paint. Furthermore, holding and balancing a large paint-filled tray or bucket can actually be quite difficult or even dangerous if the individual using the tray or bucket is on a ladder or other elevated or uneven surface.
While coffee cans, cut-off milk cartons, and other plastic containers may serve the purpose of holding lesser volumes of paint for smaller paint jobs, these containers are often unstable and difficult to grip and lack other desirable structural and functional features. Furthermore, such makeshift containers may prove to be only marginally useful for both holding multiple painting implements and removing paint from such implements. Thus, there is a need for a hand-held container that may be easily and safely gripped without the need for manually making adjustments, and that is capable of holding multiple painting implements as well as a useful volume of paint.